Insignificante
by TwoCell
Summary: Nada peor para Peridot que sentirse insignificante, aunque existía una manera para sentirse -de alguna manera- fuerte.


**Nota del Drabble:** Está basado en el capítulo _Catch and Release._

 ** _ADVERTENCIA:_**

 **SPOILERS!** Este fanfic menciona acontecimientos ocurridos en los episodios _Catch and Release_ y _When it Rains_ , aún no emitidos en América Latina. Lee bajo tu propio riesgo.

Gracias por su atención.

* * *

 ***~*~*~*** **~*~*** **  
** **Insignificante  
** ***~*~*~*** **~*~***

* * *

Pensó que Steven sería su última esperanza, pero regresar a la base de las Crystal Gems había sido peligroso...y una mala idea, por no ser pensada con detenimiento. Pero Peridot había estado desesperada: ¡pronto ese pedazo de roca expiraría! ¡Y ella no quería estar ahí cuando todo el peligro estuviera acechando a ese miserable planeta!

Sin embargo, todo había salido mal: ahora había perdido sus partes perfeccionadas, y estaba atrapada en uno de los sectores de esa arcaica base. Miró sus brazos, sin sus armas, sin aquellos artefactos que la habían hecho escapar. ¡No tenía nada ahora! ¡era una insignificante Gema débil, como siempre lo había sido! Se había encerrado ella misma, con ese pensamiento estúpido de que si Steven había reparado la gema de Lapislázuli, también arreglaría el portal. ¡Pero ni eso! Se había confiado de un poder que ni siquiera funcionaba.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, sentía su pequeño cuerpo indefenso. Antes, aunque estaba varada en ese planeta tenebroso, sabía que podía defenderse de cualquier ataque de esas molestas Gems...pero ahora, no.

 _-Malditas Tontas de Cristal... Si no fueran tan molestas, podría salir de aquí tranquilamente. Pero no me voy a confiar como lo hice ahora. Voy a quedarme aquí hasta encontrar una oportunidad de salir-_ respingó, fastidiada con la lejanía de esa posibilidad _-. Esto sí que es molesto, estoy indefensa, rodeada de posibles armas, y sólo pudiendo confiar plenamente en Steven..._

Gruñó, impotente: ¡Si tan sólo fuese una Gema fuerte, y no una _insignificante_ como lo era en ese momento!

 _-Un segundo...¡Tengo una idea!-_ sonrió, con malevolencia.

Pensar en esa criatura le mostró una posibilidad de no sentirse como se sentía en esos instantes.

Con cautela, y pasos de seda, se trasladó hacia la entrada de esa habitación. Se estaba arriesgando nuevamente, pero _necesitaba_ hacerlo.

 _-¡Steven!-_ llamó, lo más bajo que pudo _-¡Steven! ¿Estás ahí?_

Insistió un rato, cuidando de que las Tontas de Cristal no merodearan por ahí. Al poco rato oyó, del otro lado:

 _-¡Peridot! ¡Sucede algo!-_ exclamó, aturdiéndola.

 _-¡Shh! ¡Silencio!-_ susurró furiosa, callando a ese sujeto tan histérico _-Sólo entra, preciso de tu ayuda._

Cuando Steven pasó, con gestos de preocupación, Peridot fingió miedo:

 _-Hay algo allá que me aterra_ -musitó, temblorosa, mientras señalaba una dirección al azar.

El niño inmediatamente miró la dirección indicada, entonces ella golpeó su cara, como lo hizo en esa habitación llena de gemas encapsuladas.

 _-¡Auch! ¿Por qué lo hiciste?_ -protestó con desconcierto Steven, sobándose el rostro.

 _-Je, je. Es que eso me hace sentir más poderosa-_ sonrió con sorna y satisfacción, sintiéndose bien con ella misma.

Aunque en el fondo sabía que no estaba más que usando a esa criatura debilucha para sentir una superioridad que no poseía, disfrutó del momento. Se sintió mejor, incluso con más ánimo para abofetearlo (por más que él le haya dado confianza y algo de paz consigo misma). Olvidó incluso las prótesis de sus extremidades que estarían perdidas en alguna parte, olvidó que pronto emergería el _Cluster_ _,_ y hasta se le borró en ese momento el recuerdo de que alguna vez Jaspe había sido su escolta. Un placer concentrado recorrió su pequeño cuerpo.

Steven interrumpió su satisfacción.

 _-¡Para ya! Tienes algo en tu camiseta-_ dijo él, gesticulando en sus ojos lo que parecía ser una preocupación.

 _-Oh, no. No caeré en eso, Steven. No esta vez._

 _-_ _Es en serio...-_ insistió.

Esta vez Peridot miró, y vio una criatura horrorosa: peluda, negra, de ocho extremidades, que caminaba por su pecho y se acercaba a su rostro cada vez más.

 _-¡Aargh!-_ gritó. No pudo más que correr por todo el baño y golpearse en el pecho sin mirar, y ni siquiera acertaba una sola de sus palizas.

 _-¡Espera Peridot! ¡Déjame ayudarte!_

Mientras tanto, en la cocina, Perla, Garnet y Amatista oyeron los gritos de terror.

 _-¡Cielos! ¡Steven parece estar en peligro! ¡Sabía no se podía confiar plenamente en Peridot!-_ exclamó Perla, mientras invocaba su arma. Amatista la imitó.

 _-_ _Tranquila, chicas-_ intervino Garnet- _Steven y Peridot se las arreglarán para salir de ésta._

 _-¿Segura?-_ preguntó Perla, aunque al instante se sintió estúpida por formular tal cuestionamiento.

 _-Segura, ellos están fuera de peligro..._

 _-Entonces, ¡no me perderé de esto! Será divertido ver qué están haciendo-_ rió Amatista, mientras corría a ver el espectáculo.

 _-¡Amatista! ¡Regresa aquí ahora mismo! ¡No debe ser divertido!-_ la siguió la Gema cenicienta, tratando de detenerla.

Garnet quedó sola. Ahora que estaba Peridot...¿Cómo saldría todo? Veía muchos futuros, muchos en los cuales estas situaciones se repetirían.

Suspiró hondo, juntando paciencia. La necesitaría... y mucho.

* * *

 ** _..._**

 ** _Fin_**

 ** _..._**

* * *

 _Gracias por leer. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado._

 **Steven Universe, propiedad de Rebecca Sugar.**


End file.
